Raspberry With A Hint Of Lemon
by Setkia
Summary: Danny Phantom stared down at white tiles that looked familiar. Too familiar. Looking up, Danny realized he was in Casper High's cafeteria. He felt like laughing. "The cafeteria, really Sam? I expected something a little more creative-" Suddenly, he saw Sam walk into the cafeteria with a lunch tray in hand, wearing- was that red? A rewrite of Frightmare.


_Author's Note: I do not own __**Danny Phantom**__, that epic right goes to Butch Hartman who is awesome and should have given__** Danny Phantom**__ a fourth season because I'd love to see Danny and Sam's first date whether or not they make a new season, a special like that would be awesome! Because of watching __**Frightmare**__ again (I love watching all of Danny Phantom with the epic Sam and Danny moments, who loves __**Double Cross My Heart**__? Jealous Danny and Danny saying: "You're smart, you're fun, you're pretty- am I still talking? I am such a spazz.") I realized that Danny woke up because he was surprised by the concept of kissing Sam while Sam could handle it quite clearly. Also, that show's given me ideas for Jazz and Dash. I think Tucker's the most in character person in this story but I kinda like it this way. Don't get on my back because Danny hasn't made enough puns that we all love him love for (admit it, he's very punny. Okay, bad joke, moving on) but I hope that I did a relatively good job. Feedback is great, no flames please (unless it's__** Fanning the Flames**__, okay, another bad joke, I'm full of them) and favorites are also appreciated. Review and I might write another __**Danny Phantom**__ one shot! I do love Inviso-Bill._

* * *

Raspberry With A Hint Of Lemon

* * *

**Danny Phantom stared down at white tiles that looked familiar. Too familiar. Looking up, Danny realized he was in Casper High's cafeteria. He felt like laughing. "The cafeteria, really Sam? I expected something a little more creative-" Suddenly, he saw Sam walk into the cafeteria with a lunch tray in hand, wearing- was that **_**red**_**? A rewrite of **_**Frightmare**_**.**

* * *

The white haired halfa phased into his best friend's dream. He didn't have time to think about this as a disturbance of privacy, after all, with all the Sleepwalkers around Amity Park, he highly doubted he'd mind if someone woke him up from his sleep and forced him to fight against them. Nocturne was going down, Danny was going to make sure of it. After being in Tucker's dream (had he really been a janitor?), Danny got the hang of waking someone up. He just had to shock Sam and then he'd be pushed out of her body. With her awake, it'd be even easier to take out the ghost of dreams' army.

Danny Phantom stared down at white tiles that looked familiar. Too familiar. Looking up, Danny realized he was in Casper High's cafeteria. He felt like laughing. "The cafeteria, really Sam? I expected something a little more creative-"

Suddenly, he saw Sam walk into the cafeteria with a lunch tray in hand, wearing- was that _red_? "Can you make room for your girlfriend?" she asked and Danny watched as he himself scooted to the side on the bench and Sam sat down.

"Her dream's just like mine," Danny said, slightly confused when it hit him all at once. "Her dream's just like mine!"

He watched as Dream Danny and Dream Sam leaned close to each other and Danny wasn't sure what to do. He backed up, suddenly scared, his intangibility saving him from falling on his face and his back hit the wall of the cafeteria softly.

The taste of raspberry with a hint of lemon was on his tongue. Interesting.

The two Dream teens parted and Danny flew over them, hovering. Could he possess someone while already inside someone? Danny thought about it for a moment and saw that Sam was talking, not very loudly, but her lips were moving. Why the heck not give it a try? What did he have to lose?

Danny zoomed into his own body and once he was inside, he tapped his foot on the floor and let his fingers glide over the table's surface, testing out if it actually worked.

"-remember when I said I had something to tell you?" Sam asked Dream Danny.

Danny's ears shot up as did his eyes. He was supposed to be paying attention. He knew there was a reason he was in this dream, he just couldn't remember, not with that jacket with his name on it in his face. It was distracting him.

"Uh, yeah," Danny said.

"By the way, congratulations on that A," Sam said. "Anyway, I know we've only been dating three months . . ." they were dating three months in the dream? That was something Danny hadn't known. "But since I've known you since forever, I figure it isn't too far fetched when I say this . . . I love you."

Danny's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Oh God, I shouldn't have said that," Sam muttered, turning away from him. The word _FENTON_ was on the back of Sam-_Danny's_ varsity jacket. It distracted him slightly but not enough that he couldn't awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal," Danny told her softly, unsure how to deal with an emotional Sam. This was new.

Clearly, _"it's not that big of a deal_," was not the right thing to say.

"Not a big deal?" Sam repeated. "I just told you I love you and all you can say is 'it's not a big deal'?" She sighed and stood, grabbing her lunch tray. "I'm going to go before I destroy what's left of our friendship-"

Danny grabbed her arm gently. "I love you too."

Danny was propelled out of Sam's dream, the last thing he saw being her shocked face, nothing compared to how shocked Danny was for saying those four words. She wasn't supposed to know that!

His face met her dark blankets and Danny looked up at Tucker who raised an eyebrow.

"You were gone for some time dude," Tucker told him.

"Sorry," Danny said, slowly backing away from Sam. That had surprised her? Him saying he loved her? Did she not think she could be loved in return?

"Dude, Nocturne's out there," Tucker said, "We've gotta get a move on." He looked outside the window and his eyes widened. "Sleepwalkers are coming!"

"Right, let's just wake up Jazz first," Danny said. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

He pushed Sam against her pillow, her dark hair spreading across the pillowcase, her eyes wide in confusion. Danny closed the distance between them, running his tongue along the bottom of her lip. Before it could get heated, he backed away and licked his lips.

"Raspberry with a hint of lemon," he muttered and with that, grabbing both Sam and Tucker, he led the confused duo toward Fenton Works to wake up his sister.

* * *

**Edited: June 18th 2014**


End file.
